tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Money
'''Blood Money '''is the seventh episode of Barking Bad and the season finale of season one. Plot Teaser Dudley and Skyler are attending a school faculty meeting at the University of Petropolis. Skyler feels romantic and wants to take Dudley on a romantic dinner after the meeting. They go to dinner at an authentic french restaurant, and when they arrive home, she feels aroused. They go to their bedroom, take their clothes off.... Main Episode Jesse Puppy is allowed back in his parent's house after they learn about his injuries in the previous episode, however he's only allowed to sleep in his motorhome which is parked in the driveway. Dudley arrives and gives him his share of the cash he got from Tito. Jesse, however, isn't amused as he's working for the same guy who nearly killed him, and the amount of meth he's expecting is far more than they could ever produce. Meanwhile, Skyler visits Dudley's oncologist and reports that his sex life is good and if it has any affect on the chemotherapy. The oncologist says its fine and being sexually active shouldn't interfere with his kennel cough or therapy. At the Petropolis Junkyard, Dudley and Jesse are ready for their first drug meeting with Tito. Tito pulls up in his lowrider along with his henchman. They talk about the future of their drug deals. Dudley gives Tito 3 pounds of meth, which is 2 less than he was expecting. Tito is disappointed but still buys it. However, he expects 5 pounds the next time they meet. Dudley says they can give him 8 pounds the next time they meet, which makes Jesse cringe. Dudley calls it a captial investment, and they go back to the city to shop for the ingredients for more meth. He gives Jesse a shopping list, but Jesse refuses as he isn't even able to pronounce most of the items on the list, but Dudley encourages him to go ahead anyway when he gives him a hundred dollars. Back at the White household, Skyler's baby shower is taking place. Mary Spitzer gives her a tiara for the baby, but Skyler thinks it's too expensive for her baby. She decides to return it to the jewelry store, but instead of getting a refund, she is detained in the back of the store for stealing. A confused Skyler says that she got the tiara as a gift, but the store manager doesn't believe her. She fakes going into labor and gets excused outside. She angrily calls Mary saying that her gift was stolen. Mary says she doesn't know what Skyler's talking about. Jesse is successful in buying 8 out of the 9 ingredients they need, but are missing one thing: methlymine. Jesse says he knows a warehouse in the skidrow of Petropolis that has a dozen barrels of methlymine, but it's hard to steal due to the warehouse being monitored and surrounded by security officers. Dudley comes up with the idea that they take silenced pistols to take out the guards and the security cameras. His plan is successful, and they enter the warehouse without being spotted. They put the remaining officer in a porta potty outside the warehouse. Dudley and Jesse meet Tito at their second drug meeting. They hand over the expected amount of meth, however the color of the meth is blue instead of it's usual color. Dudley explains that he uses a different process to cook the meth. Tito uses it and says that the color doesn't matter, and that they should continue bringing him that type of meth. Tito says that if they ever backstab him, this will happen, and he viciously attacks one of his henchman, leaving him knocked out and bleeding on the ground. Characters * Dudley White * Jesse Puppy * Hank Spitzer * Mary Spitzer * Tito * Tito's Henchmen Trivia * This episode is based off of the Breaking Bad episode "A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal", which is the season 1 finale of Breaking Bad.